Shadow Stealer
Shadow Stealer was a highly-accomplished Dark Hunter and a former member of the Hand of Artakha. Biography Early Life Created under unclear circumstances, "Shadow Stealer" is not believed to belong to any known sapient species inhabiting the Matoran Universe. In the decades before the creation of the first Toa, "Shadow Stealer" served as an agent of the early Hand of Artakha, maintaining peace and pursuing justice during the construction of the Matoran Universe. Following the creation of the Toa and concerns that the organization lacked accountability, the Hand of Artakha was disbanded. While many of the founding members would go on to join the Order of Mata Nui, "Shadow Stealer" became bereft of purpose, having not been offered an invitation to join the new faction of peacekeepers. Assuming that his comrades had fallen in battle, "Shadow Stealer" roamed the early Matoran Universe, using his powers to prevent natural disasters and aid the Matoran from afar. 75,000 years ago, "Shadow Stealer" was known to have been recruited by The Shadowed One, who sought to enlist his skills in the Dark Hunter organization. Dark Hunters Tasked originally with finding the Staff of Artakha and recovering it on behalf of the Dark Hunters, "Shadow Stealer" finished his assignment in a matter of days, retrieving the ancient weapon from the Onu-Metru Archives. "Shadow Stealer" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had discovered Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, "Shadow Stealer" was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectoid-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see a drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially capable saboteur, "Shadow Stealer" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Shadow Stealer" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. On numerous occasions, the Brotherhood of Makuta would dispatch assassins to eliminate "Shadow Stealer", fearful of his elemental Shadow capabilities. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, "Shadow Stealer" was forced to abandon his investigation and seek shelter, with the Dark Hunters branded as enemies of the Makuta's new world order. While initially welcoming of Mata Nui's downfall, he soon came to realize that the Matoran Universe was no better off under Teridax's rule. With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, "Shadow Stealer" emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, he would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, "Shadow Stealer" and his compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, he was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, it is widely believed that "Shadow Stealer" was reunited with several of his surviving Hand of Artakha compatriots. Abilities and Traits "Shadow Stealer" had the rare and esoteric ability to transport himself through Shadows. How this is accomplished is a matter of constant debate among schools of elemental study. In addition, "Shadow Stealer" possessed two long arms and a prehensile tail, each holding a double-edged blade, which he used to devastating effect in close combat. Trivia *"Shadow Stealer" was created for an independent building contest by Aaron Cassity before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. Appearances To Be Added Category:Dark Hunters Category:Hand of Artakha Category:Mercenaries